1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a peripheral device of a computer apparatus and, more particularly, to a compound peripheral device which is connected to a computer apparatus and executes different function processes.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a peripheral device of a computer apparatus, for example, a peripheral device such as a printer or the like of a computer executes only the function which the peripheral device itself has. To execute the functions of the applications other than the above function such as image input, communication of image information, file management of image information, and the like, it is a general way that a computer system is constructed by connecting each peripheral device to the computer through each interface or a system is constructed by connecting an upper apparatus having such a function and the computer.
In case of constructing the computer system as mentioned above, there are problems such that the number of peripheral devices increases in accordance with the necessary function processes, the number of wiring cables increases, an installation space is occupied by them, and extremely large costs are required to expand the system.
The present invention is made to solve the above problems and it is an object of the invention to provide a compound peripheral device in which an application program which has been stored on the side of a server computer or a host computer and which can be executed by each function processing means of a compound peripheral device is down loaded into the compound peripheral device which can be communicated with the server computer which is connected through a telephone network or with the host computer which is connected through a communication network, and by executing the necessary application program while managing such application programs, a change in function of each function processing means, an expansion of the function, or the like can be cheaply and efficiently executed without connecting any external apparatus.